Friendship Forever
by Cutie pari
Summary: Dosti sayad usi chirya Ka naam hai... Jo rote hue ko Hansade...Jo baarish ke Pani me bhi Aapke ansuo (tears) ko pehchanle vahi saccha dost hai...dosti ek khoobsurat ehsaas hai aur dost to khuda hota hai...(joint venture of me and Luvciduodosti)


**A/n: This os is set after sr.inspector Abhijeet. In this episode Daya opposed and Blame Abhijeet for his girlfriend but at last in the case...he left her for Abhijeet...so we go here..**

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Daya was leaving bereau when abhijeet asked him to stop...

Abhijeet in strong tone: Daya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai...

Daya in confusion: haan bolo

Abhijeet in straight tone: Daya tumhe purvi ko ek aur mauka dena cchahiye...jo kuch bhi hua usme uski koi galti nahi thi...agar uske jagah pe koi aur ladki hoti to vo bhi issi tarah se react karti...aaj jo Kuch bhi hua use bhool jayo aur tum dono apne realationship ko ek aur chance do...

Daya in unbelievable tone: Abhi tum jante bhi ho ki tum kya bol rahe ho...haan...jis ladki ne tumpe khooni hone ka iljaam lagaya...jiske gharvalo ne sabke samne tumhe beijjat kiya...tum bol rahe ho mai uss ladki ko accept kar lu..nhi abhijeet tum bhut mahan hoge Yaar par mai ye nhi kar sakta...purvi ne jo tumhare saath kiya uske liye mai use kabhi maaf nhi kr sakta...

Abhijeet in teasing smile: aur tumne mere saath kya kiya daya... ** _daya stunned..._** purvi to phir bhi meri koi nahi lagti par tum to mere sabse acche dost, mere bhai hone ka dava karte ho na phir tumhe mujhpe bharosa kyu nhi hai daya...15 saal cid me ek saath kaam karne ke bawjood bhi tumhe abhi tak mujhpe yakeen hai to dusro ki to baate chhoro...tumhe to abhi tak ye lagta hai ki mai mere yadash jane ka natak kar...

Daya cutting him in extreme pain; abhi mere dil me aisa kuch nhi tha yaar...pata nhi vo sab kaise mooh se nikal gya...mera yakern karo bhai..mai aisa kuch nhi kehna Chahta tha..par us wakt halat hi ...

Abhijeet in pain: rahne do daya...phir se koi ake mujhpe jhoota iljam lagaega aur tum phir se mujhpe hi shak karoge... ** _daya became speechless..._** aur isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai...ye to meri badnaseebi hai ki mujhe apna attet yaad nahi hai...par yakeen karo mai natak nahi kar raha daya , koi insan itna gira hua to nhi ho sakta na ki vo apne maa tak ko maar de...ya tum mujhe vaise hi gira hua samajhte ho...

Daya tearily: abhi plzzzz... ** _he closed his both ears from hand..._** mujhe aur sarmeenda mat karo...mai aur sun Nahi sakta yaar, mujhse aur bardast nhi hoga...

Abhijeet said nothing but left from there after wiping his tears which came in his eyes unwillingly...

Daya stared his back utill when he got disappear...tears were rolling down from his eyes...he ignited his quills and drove off toward beach...

Daya was sitting near rock...his buddy's voice was still hitting his ear drums..he could realise his buddy pain which he went through because he had also accused many times ...

 **koi insan itna gira hua to nahi ho sakta na ki vo apni maa ko maar de...yaa tum mujhe itna hi gira hua samajhte ho...**

Daya in tears plus anger on himself: gire hue tum nahi abhi...gira hua to mai hun..chee mujhe ghin aa rahi hai apne upar...maine kaise keh diya ye sab tumhe...maine ek ladki ke liye apni dosti ko badnam kar diya...kitna dukh diya maine tumhe...aaj jab tumpe iljam laga to tumhe kam se kam ye umeed hoga ki daya mere saath khara Hoga...par aaj ke baad to maine tumhara bharosa hi kho diya yaar...ab to mai tumhare dard bantne ke layak bhi nahi raha...maine sab kuch kho diya...dost bhi aur pyaar bhi...badnaseeb mai hun tum nahi abhi...jise apne dost ki parvah nahi... ** _and he started crying hiding his face in palm..._**

Someone came behind him and kept his hand on shoulder...daya jerked and looked up...he became stunt to see the same person whom he wanted to share his all guilt and pain at thi moment...his best buddy , his life " abhijeet"...he got up and hugged Abhijeet tightly...

Daya in hug(tearily); Abhi plzz mujhe maaf kardo yaar...mai janta hun meri galti maafi ke layak nahi hai par phir bhi mujhe maaf kardo yaar...mai tumhe aur tumhari dosti ko khona nahi chahta...meri jindgi me tumhare alva mera koi rishta Nahi hai dost...agar tu bhi mujhe chhor dega to mai kahan jaunga yaar...

Abhijeet seprated him from hug and said tearily: to mere to sab hai na jaise ki...puri khandan line me khari hai...ain...mai bhi tere bagair nahi reh sakta yaar...tujhse kitna bhi roothu gussa hou par tere bina ek pal bhi nahi reh sakta...maine to socha tha tujhse ek week tak baat nhi karunga par do ghante bhi tujhse bina baat kiye nahi reh saka... ** _he chuckled..._** teri bak vak sunne ki adat jo ho gyi hai...

Daya wiping his tears: tum mujhse gussa nahi ho...tumne mujhe maaf kardiya na ...

Abhijeet holding his hand: kya yaar maafi kis baat ki...tu mera dost hai tu mujhe kuch bhi bol sakta hai...aur phir maine bhi to tujhpe kitni baar iljam lagaya hai...to ye sab bhoolke age badhne me hi bhalai hai...

Daya smiled and hugged abhijeet again tightly: abhi tum sach me bhut acche ho...thank you yaar...mai bhut dar gaya tha yaar..mujhe laga maine tumhe kho diya(tearily)... _he seperated from hug and wipe his tear..._

Abhijeet in naughty tone (to change the soggy environment): vaise daya tu mere liye itna ro raha tha...mujhe nahi pata tha ki tu mujhse itna pyar karta hai...

Daya in smirk; oh bhaisaheb iss khusfaimi me mat rahiye ki mai aapke like ro raha tha...mai to ye sochkar ro raha tha ki ab mujhe shopping kaun karvaega, restro Kaun le jaega aur most important ravan ki dant se kaun bachaega (making sad faces)...

Abhijeet in anger: teri to..tu mujhe nahi mere paiso ko miss kar Raha tha aur tu mujhe isliye miss karta hai ktunki mai tujhe sir se bachata hun

Daya in innocent tone: aur nahi to kya... _and he rushed from there..._ Abhijeet running behind him: ruk ja daya ke bacche abhi batata hun mai tujhe... _and he pushed daya on water ...and started to beat him...daya laughed loudly and they both enjoyed in water..._

 **Dosti Sayed aisi hi hoti hai...jada der tak hum apne dost se gussa ho nahi sakte ...aur kabhi kabhi apne dost ke chhoti moti galti ko najarandaj karne me hi bhalai hoti hai..kyunki apne yaar ae ruthke aap bhi chain se jee nahi paoege kyunki sale dost hote hi aise hai...hansate bhi hai rulate bhi hai...** **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **A/n; Nikki Di, this one is dedicated to you...i hope you all will like my work...i would like to give special thanks to my bestie Luvciduodosti who helped me a lot in this os...Love you my sweeto...and love yaa all...**

 **signing off**

 **chitra and Luvciduodosti...**


End file.
